Список фильмов о Марсе
В нижеследующем списке указаны фильмы — художественные, документальные и мультипликационные — о Марсе, в частности, о путешествиях на него. Список охватывает фильмы разных стран, снятые c 1903 года по настоящее время. Сортировка — по годам, по возрастанию. 1903—1949 * 1903 — Путешествие на Марс / A Trip to Mars / художественный, США * 1910 — Путешествие на Марс / A Trip to Mars / художественный, США * 1918 — Небесный корабль / Himmelskibet / художественный, Дания * 1920 — Путешествие на Марс / A Trip to Mars / художественный, Дания * 1920 — Путешествие на Марс / A Trip to Mars / художественный, Италия * 1921 — Корабль, отправленный к Марсу / The Ship That Was Sent off to Mars / художественный, США * 1924 — Аэлита / художественный, СССР * 1924 — Путешествие на Марс / A Trip to Mars / мультипликационный, США * 1930 — До Марса / Up to Mars / мультипликационный, США * 1938 — Путешествие Флэша Гордона на Марс / / сериал, США * 1938 — Путешествие Скрэппи на Марс / Scrappy’s Trip to Mars / мультипликационный, США 1950—1959 * 1950 — Ракетный корабль Икс-М / / художественный, США * 1951 — Полёт на Марс / Flight to Mars / художественный, США * 1955 — Завоевание космоса / / художественный, США * 1957 — Полёт на Марс / Die Fahrt zum Mars / художественный, Западная Германия * 1957 — Марс и дальше / / научно-популярный, США * 1959 — Злая красная планета / / художественный, США * 1959 — Небо зовёт / художественный, СССР 1960—1969 * 1960 — Космонавты / / художественный, Италия * 1963 — Мечте навстречу / художественный, СССР * 1963—1964 — Космический патруль / Space Patrol / телесериал, Великобритания * 1964 — Робинзон Крузо на Марсе / Robinson Crusoe on Mars / художественный, США * 1964 — Санта Клаус завоёвывает марсиан / Santa Claus Conquers the Martians / художественный, США * 1964 — Невидимый враг / The Invisible Enemy / художественный, США * 1965 — Волшебник Марса / The Wizard of Mars / художественный, США * 1966 — Планета крови / The Planet of Blood / художественный, США * 1966 — Предвестники бури / / мультипликационный, Великобритания * 1966 — Смертельный луч с Марса / Deadly Ray from Mars / художественный, США * 1968 — Марс / научно-популярный, СССР * 1968 — Миссия — Марс / Mission Mars / художественный, США 1970—1989 * 1972 — Астронавт / / художественный, США * 1974 — Марсианские хроники / Les Chroniques Martiennes / художественный, Франция * 1978 — Козерог-1 / Capricorn One / художественный, США — Великобритания * 1980 — Марсианские хроники / The Martian Chronicles / художественный, США — Великобритания * 1980 — Марсиане / The Mars Men / художественный, Тайвань * 1982 — Гиперпространственная крепость Макросс / The Super Dimension Fortress Macross / мультипликационный, Япония * 1985 — Убийство в космосе / Meurtres dans l’espace / художественный, США — Канада * 1985 — Звёздный кристалл / / художественный, США 1990—1999 * 1990 — Вспомнить всё / Total Recall / художественный, США * 1993—1994 — Эхо-взвод / Exosquad / мультипликационный, США * 1993 — Большие войны / / мультипликационный, Япония * 1994 — Красная планета / Red Planet / мультипликационный, США * 1994 — Армитаж III / Armitage III / мультипликационный, Япония * 1995—1996 — Космос: Далёкие уголки / Space: Above and Beyond / телесериал, США * 1995 — Четвёртая планета / художественный, Россия * 1996 — Марс атакует! / Mars Attacks! / художественный, США * 1996 — Специальный репортаж: Путешествие на Марс / Special Report: Journey to Mars / документальный, США * 1996—1997 — Марсианский наследник Надесико / Martian Successor Nadesico / мультипликационный, Япония * 1997 — Человек-ракета / / художественный, США * 1997 — Марс привлекает (эпизод телесериала «Сабрина — маленькая ведьма») / Mars Attracts ("Sabrina, the Teenage Witch") / телесериал, США * 1997 — Поездка на Марс (эпизод телесериала «Вавилон-5») / Racing Mars ("Babylon 5") / телесериал, США * 1998 — Особь 2 / Species II / художественный, США * 1998 — Отважный маленький тостер отправляется на Марс / / мультипликационный, США * 1998 — Ковбой Бибоп / Cowboy Bebop / мультипликационный, Япония * 1998 — Марсианинский наследник Надесико: Принц тьмы — Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness / мультипликационный, Япония * 1998 — Марсианский рассвет (эпизод телесериала «За гранью возможного») / Phobos Rising ("The Outer Limits") / телесериал, США, Канада * 1999 — Инопланетная угроза / Alien Cargo / художественный, США * 1999 — Побег с Марса / / телевизионный, США * 1999 — Вспомнить всё 2070 / Total Recall 2070 / телесериал, Канада * 1999 — Марсианский университет (эпизод мультсериала «Футурама») / «Mars University», «Futurama» / мультипликационный, США 2000—2009 * 2000 — Миссия на Марс / Mission to Mars / художественный, США * 2000 — Красная планета / Red Planet '' / художественный, США—Австралия * 2001 — Призраки Марса / ''Ghosts of Mars / художественный, США * 2001 — Дух удивления / / мультипликационный, Япония * 2001 — Фантастические миры Герберта Уэллса / / телесериал, США—Великобритания * 2001 — Жизнь на Марсе / Life on Mars / документальный (эпизод телесериала «Горизонт»), Великобритания * 2002 — Марсианская одиссея / / художественный, Испания * 2002 — Последний на Марсе / Lost on Mars / художественный, США * 2002 — Проект «Гадюка» / / художественный, США * 2003 — Империя угрозы / Empire of Danger / художественный, США * 2003 — Жизнь на Марсе 2 / Life on Mars II / документальный (эпизод телесериала «Горизонт»), Великобритания * 2004 — Космическая одиссея: Путешествие к планетам / Space Odyssey: Voyage To The Planets / документальный, Великобритания * 2005 — Doom / Doom / художественный, Великобритания, Чехия, Германия, США * 2005 — На Марс! / Go Mars! / художественный, Тайвань * 2005 — Том и Джерри: Полёт на Марс / / мультипликационный, США * 2006 — Катание по Марсу / Roving Mars / документальный, США * 2006 — Жизнь на Марсе / Life on Mars / документальный (эпизод телесериала «Реальность или фантастика»), США * 2007 — Первые на Марсе. Неспетая песня Сергея Королёва / документальный, Россия * 2007 — Восхождение к Марсу / Mars Rising / документальный телесериал, Франция, Канада * 2007 — Цель — Марс / The Mars Underground / документальный, США * 2008 — Рождество на Марсе / / экспериментальный, США * 2008 — Камни Марса. Год спустя / Mars Rocks: One Year Later / документальный, США * 2008 — Пять лет на Марсе / Five Years on Mars / документальный, США * 2009 — Господин Никто / Mr. Nobody / художественный, Канада — Бельгия — Франция — Германия * 2009 — Хранители / Watchmen / фантастический кинобоевик по одноимённому комиксу, США. Режиссёр — Зак Снайдер. * 2009 — Воды Марса / The Waters of Mars / (эпизод телесериала «Доктор Кто») / фантастика, приключения, Великобритания. Режиссёр — Грем Харпер 2010—... * 2010 — Pioneer One / телесериал, США * 2011 — Тайна красной планеты / Mars Needs Moms / мультипликационный, США * 2012 — Джон Картер / John Carter / художественный, США Литература * Ссылки * Фильмы о Марсе, и почему мы любим их на сайте culturemob.com * Лучшие фильмы, действие которых происходит на Марсе на сайте ''movies.amctv.com * 15 известных фильмов о Марсе на сайте ''slantmagazine.com * Фильмы о Марсе обречены? на сайте ''vulture.com, 5 марта 2012 * Фильмы о Марсе на сайте ''marsnews.com Категория:Проект:Кино *